This Way
by Diny O'Neill
Summary: Short...just read it...g


**This**** Way**

**Author:** Diny 

**Mail:** diny_p@t-online.de 

**Pairing:** Sam/Jack

**Category:** Just ship and a little painful... 

**Spoiler:** none 

**Status:** finished

**Rating: **PG (I think)

**Summary:** Short...just read it… 

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG1 is not mine, the lyrics are not mine, just the none-lyric text is mine. 

**Author's note**: Thx Omega, because without you, I wouldn't got my hands on that wonderful CD! 

**Author's note (2):** Songs are from _Jewel_ - _This Way_! 1. Song: _I won't walk away_ and 2. _Break me_!  

**~~~**

Sam sat in her car, her look was lost.. What did she do? Not that it was bad, but how could she ever look at him again the way she did before? The only thing she wanted to do, was to bring him back his mobile, which he forgot the night before. SG1 had been at Sam's for a video night and now she only wanted to bring it back... 

**~~~**

Jack sat on his sofa and was listening to some music, then there was a knock on his front door. He got up and went for it. 

"Carter. Hi, what are you doing here?" he was a little surprised. 

"You forgot you mobile at my place last night. I thought, maybe you search for it, so here it is." she gave it to him and he thanked her for that. "Thanks! I just wondered were it is."

"Well, I'll go now..." Sam turned around as he asked her "Why don't you come in for a coffee?"

She thought about it and then said… "Sure.."

**~~~**

Maybe she shouldn't have done this…who knows…but somehow one thing lead to another and they were kissing. Passionate and long so you could feel their need for each other. But suddenly Sam stopped. 

"Jack, we can't do this..." 

"I know…" and he kissed her again. 

Sam got away from him a little. "Jack, I'm talking seriously" 

"I know, me too. But I can't hide it…I can't stop…"

"I don't know if I can do that, or really want it…it's wrong and we both know it! They will put us on court martial!" 

Jack thought for a moment. "Sam, you know I need you and I know that you need me too. I know that's not allowed what we're going to do, these are rules. But sometimes rules are there to be broken."

A little smile crossed Sam's face. "Jack, as much as I want this, what will be after it's over?"

He thought again, then he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "You know I could never ever hurt you in any way, you're too important to me. Someday there won't be rules, but now we can do something to hold on, when we can't have it. And even if I don't really want to go there, but if not now…maybe never…who knows what tomorrow brings…"

Her look was lost in his eyes, his words still echoed in her ears. He was right…yes he was…

Sam stood up and took Jack's hand. He knew where she led him…to the bedroom.

As the door closed behind them, soft music was playing in the background…

*Wrong or right - be mine tonight    
*Harsh will be damned - we'll make a stand    
*Love can bind - but mine is blind   
*Others stray but I won't walk away…

**~~~**

Now Sam and Jack had this wonderful night. They enjoyed every single second. The thought in their minds that maybe there won't be a same night ever.

Then the moment they feared the most had come. "Jack, I should go."

"No." he hold her a little tighter, he didn't want to let her go.

"Jack…"

"I know…" then he let her.

She got her clothes together, put them on and looked at him for the last time…it hurt. 

"Bye Jack."

"Someday Sam…"

"I know…" she hold back her tears.

"Bye."

**~~~**

Well, now Sam sat in her car, driving home. She cried and her cheeks were wet by her tears.

Why does life has to be so damn unfair? Just why? All I want is to be with him again… 

While Sam was on her way, there was a new song playing on the radio and she listened to the lyrics…

*I will meet you in some place   
*Where the light lends itself to soft repose   
*I will let you undress me    
*But I warn you, I have thorns like any rose   
*And you could hurt me with your bare hands    
*You could hurt me using the sharp end of what you say   
*But I am lost to you now    
*There's no amount of reason to save me

Jack had undressed me…slow and tender…and he could have hurt me, but he didn't, like he said he'd never do. I was lost to him and I didn't want to be saved. 

*So break me   
*Take me   
*Just let me fill your arms again   
*Break me   
*I'll let you make me   
*Just let me feel your love again

I want to be in his arms again to feel his love... 

*Feels like being underwater   
*Now that I've let go and lost control   
*Water kisses fill my mouth   
*Water fills my soul

Yes, we lost control but I don't regret it… Damn, why am I crying… 

*So break me   
*Take me   
*Just let me fill your arms again   
*Break me   
*I'll let you make me   
*Just let me feel your love again

Oh…Jack… 

*Kiss me once   
*Well, maybe twice   
*Oh, it never felt so nice

I love to kiss him, he's such a great kisser, I want to kiss him again.

But I'm holding on to it and won't let it get me down! I'll wait till the day has come, where the regulations no longer stay in our way. 

_~~~_

*So break me   
*Take me   
*Just let me fill your arms again   
*Break me   
*I'll let you make me   
*Just let me feel your love again

Jack sat on his sofa and was listening to the same song, on CD. He had to think about Sam all the time and last night, were she had been all his. His look was lost and one single tear found its way out of his eye down his rough cheek. 

"Someday Sam, someday…"

FIN 

**© Diny**


End file.
